


Two Days

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is having the BEST of days. Turns out, Zayn is, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo86/gifts).



> for my moo because SHE is awesome at her job xx  
> originally posted on [TUMBLR](http://slightlytotheleft.tumblr.com/post/98964175304/two-whole-days-fluffy-ziall-thing-for-my-moo-who)

TWO WHOLE DAYS

"Two days. Two whole fucking days, Zayn," Niall says, shouts really, as Zayn pours another glass of champagne into a pint glass (because it's Niall's favourite, even if he won't admit it out loud).

"Two days, mate," Zayn answers with a grin, tongue curled behind his teeth. He doesn't think Niall's really waiting for him to answer, just likes being heard. 

"Two whole fucking days I ran that place and I fucking _rocked_ it," Niall leans against the benchtop a little heavier, teetering a bit on his stool. His face is flushed bright red, the colour bleeding down his neck, disappearing into the loose v-neckline of the mint green polo he's wearing. He probably shouldn't be wearing his work shirt inside the pub. Zayn's fairly certain Niall told him once it was against "company policy" to be out in any "places of disrepute" while in uniform. 

It's not as if the pub Zayn works at is shitty or anything, but the floors _are_ tacky, and the bench seats _are_ mostly ripped vinyl and the toilets. . . well the less said about the bogs the better.

"You," Niall says, banging his hand on the wooden surface, making his glass jump, bubbly spilling down the sides a bit. "You sir, are standing in the presence of a fucking _rockstar_ ," Niall grins and _fuck_ if Zayn can't help it, too. He's so _gone_ for this weirdo best friend of his who works ridiculous hours at a job that near no one is ever proper thankful for. 

It takes a certain kind of person to care for those at the very end of their lives journey. To provide the elderly with dignity and be mindful that even though their minds may not always be there ninety percent of the time, they are still people and deserve respect. Niall's the only person Zayn knows that can spend a day listening to the same story over and over that the lovely Babs who's ninety in the shade can tell, only to head back in the next day and hear it all over again. Laughing at the same spots, prompting at others to get her to continue because it brings a smile to her face and in the end, in Niall's own words, "It's all part of the job, innit?"

Because there's the times when the old ducks he looks after are fully cognisant and appreciative of the moments when he's able to sit down and share a cuppa when he listens to their stories. Then there's the others that are tougher in an altogether different light. The times when Niall's near dragged himself into the pub, holed up in his spot at the very end of the bar where Zayn works and asked for a scotch that he never drinks, just looks at, saying a silent goodbye to whoever it is he's lost. Zayn doesn't know how he does it. Saying goodbye to people that aren't his family but who he loves and cares for like there were part of his own. 

But that's Niall, though. He loves with everything he's got.

Makes him so bloody attractive on a whole. What with the ridiculous dyed blond hair and his big blue eyes and a laugh that would have even Mona Lisa cracking a proper grin.

Zayn's often wondered how that laugh would taste on his tongue.

"Zayn, mate? Are you listening? I said I'm a rockstar and you went all quiet," Niall's fingers clicking in front of his face make Zayn realise he's probably been staring for a bit too long. 

Niall also has a tendency to make him do that. Zayn also seems to be getting caught at it a lot more of late.

He should just listen to his flatmate Liam and ask Niall out.

"Rockstar, proper rockstar you are. I heard," Zayn answers before he can do something stupid and just lean over and kiss that look of concern from Niall's mouth.

Niall grins wider, winking at Zayn as he polishes off his pint. How Zayn finds the way he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand attractive is true testament to how far Zayn's gone for this ridiculous Irish lad in front of him. How he's known Niall for a year now and done absolutely nothing about the way he feels is also proof of how dumb Zayn is when it comes to matters of the heart.

"Well, as a 'proper rockstar,' it's only right that I have a groupie. Know anyone that would want to shag a rockstar in this pub?" Niall's looking at him with those intense eyes, a little red around the rims that he gets like when he's been up for too long or drunk too much. Zayn's only poured him two pints so it's probably the former rather than the latter. 

Zayn feels a little put out, Niall asking him for tips on pulling when he'd honestly like for Niall to just pull _him_ instead. He still scans the early evening crowd because that's what mates do. And unless he's ever going to speak up, that's all they'll ever be.

He shrugs, spotting a couple of girls from the hair salon two doors up sat at one of the tables near the dart board and three lads from the bank on the corner have just walked in. Zayn knows at least one of those might take Niall's eye. He's fairly certain the curly haired one is who Louis claimed he pulled not three nights ago. Then again, Louis does work most nights so he might not be making that particular tale up.

He nods to the door where the curly haired one is grinning at his phone, tapping away on the surface. "That one over there looks like he'd be up for it. Bored bank boy by day, Penny Lane by night?"

"Nah, don't like hair that long. Pretty though," Niall says and Zayn lets his eyes wander a little further around the bar. Louis' just tying on his apron, his eyes lighting up as he calls out this lads name across the bar, the bank boy - Harry - grins, trotting over to the bar where he leans over and kisses Louis full on the mouth. Not lying then.

He should be happy for his mate but, fuck, he misses kisses like those. He and Liam split up over a year ago - on great terms, they do still live together - and there was that Aussie lad who he exchanged blowjobs with in the back of some club. Kissing? Kissing with meaning and _intent_? Well. He's near forgotten what that feels like.

He shakes himself out of it, looking around the bar once more. "Sorry mate," he says finally looking back at Niall. "Don't think there's much on offer right now. Maybe when it gets a bit later, the night crowd'll be here in an hour or so."

Which is great actually. It's exactly about then when the bar fills up that his shift ends and he can head out and not have to see whoever it is that Niall takes home while Zayn heads back to an empty house. Liam's off on a mini break to Blackpool for the weekend, trying to convince this girl that he's serious. She's known him since sixth form and she isn't quite ready to believe that he's as into her as he was her best mates brother back when they had English together. 

Zayn thinks he's wasting his time, but Liam loves with everything, and he's sure about this girl so Zayn's hoping things work out. 

If only things could be the same with him and Niall. Then again, for that to happen, Zayn would have to open his mouth.

"You certain about that mate?" Niall asks, brow raising as he looks straight at Zayn with those stupidly big blue eyes that Zayn often finds himself dreaming about. 

He nods, wiping a hand through his hair, thankful that he was too lazy to style it this morning so it's all soft and falls easily over his eyes. It's just too hard to look at Niall right now. Not with how he's so bloody happy and looking for someone to share that with. Someone that isn't Zayn.

"Unless you want to try your luck with Jade and Leigh over there. But I'm fairly certain they're taken with each other."

Niall laughs, and its different to his normal chuckle, this one more light and sort of pained. "Zayn," Niall says, with this almost frustrated sound. "I meant you, what about you?

Zayn blinks, his body near freezing up as he stills cleaning the glass with a rag that's probably leaving smears, more than actually getting them off. He can't have heard right.

"Me?" 

Niall smiles, leaning his hands on the bar top, propping him up. "I fucking smashed it at work the past two days, kicked fucking arse running everything from admin to laundry and you know what? Fuck it. _Fuck it_. I've waited long enough."

Zayn's about to ask what he's going on about, but it's a bit hard to make anything like a sentence when he's got Niall's tongue in his mouth.

Niall's leaning across the bar, near kneeling on the thing, as he holds Zayn's face with both hands and kisses the bloody life out of him. It takes Niall pulling back the tiniest amount, eyes searching Zayn's as he whispers "C'mon mate, everyones watching, don't let this movie moment go to waste now," for Zayn to actively take part.

Turns out, he _can_ taste Niall's laughter on his tongue.


End file.
